The Magic Knight
The Magic Knight is an AU FanFiction Story written by HolyKnightX. It depicts the tale of Lancelot Du Lac, the descendant of Sir Lancelot and Merlin Ambrosius. Driven to take back his life and to save his world, he will soon battle in a war alongside his childhood friend and teammates. Synopsis "Most would think that being the descendant of two Legendary Heroes would be something to be proud of...but when you have to fight against your Psychotic Grandfather and an organization wanting to destroy the world. ...Then your life could take a turn for the worst." Lancelot Du Lac an insanely talented Knight trained in the Chivalric Order. He is the descendant of the Original Sir Lancelot, the Legendary Knight; but also Merlin Ambrosius, the Legendary Magician who founded the System of Magic used by Humans. Leaving his hometown at seven years old to train in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot soon befriended Yumi Shirogane, a very beautiful and talented swordswoman who is one of the rarely found natural-born holy sword wielders. Along with Jeanne D' Arc, the one who harbors the spirit of the Maiden of New Orleans and possessor of the Sacred Gear, Black Blacksmith. After an incident in the Chivalric Order when he was only thirteen years old, which ended with almost half of his senior Knights, the six Paladins, and even his own father, who was ranked as the Head Paladin all by a single man. After that night, he soon vowed revenge against both his father's along with his allies' murderer, which was his grandfather, Xander Ambrosius, a man revered as the Strongest Magician alive past or present. Lancelot trained for the next four years and after finally being recognized as an official Knight by the current six Paladins and the Head Paladin, he could finally able to return to his hometown in Kuoh Academy where he soon reunited with his childhood friend Issei Hyoudou. And after turning to his hometown, he soon gets involved with Stray Devils, High-Class Devils, rogue Fallen Angels, Gods and an organization wanting total domination of the world. Volumes List Volume 1: The Return of the Green-Eyed Mage Knight * Life 1: The Return of the Knight * Life 2: The Welsh Dragon Awakens * Life 3: Life in Kuoh * Life 4: The Blonde Nun * Life 5: I'm Here for You Volume 2: Awakening the Power of the Welsh Dragon * Life 1: The Phenex Arrives * Life 2: Training the Gremory * Life 3: Gremory vs Phenex Volume 3: Rise of the Heavenly Knight * Life 1: The Holy Sword, Excalibur * Life 2: The Exorcist Duo * Life 3: Destroy the Holy Sword * Life 4: Kokabiel Attacks Volume 4: Fight for the Kuoh Peace Treaty * Life 1: The Exorcist's New Life * Life 2: The Swim Day Disaster * Life 3: Classroom Visits * Life 4: His Little Vampire Bro * Life 5: The Conference Begins * Life 6: Welsh Dragon vs. Vanishing Dragon Volume 5: The Knightly Training Camp Begins * Life 1: After the Conference * Life 2: The Meeting of the Young Devils * Life 3: Training in Paradise * Life 4: The Second Ruler of Avalon * Life 5: Missions and Visitors * Life 6: The Neko Sisters Volume 6: Battle of Gremory Power and Sitri Technique * Life 1: Prelude to the Rating Game * Life 2: Gremory vs. Sitri (Part 1) * Life 3: Gremory vs. Sitri (Part 2) *Life 4: Remaining Days of Summer Volume 7: The New Semester *Life 1: The Second Semester Begins *Life 2: Preparation for the Sports Festival *Life 3: Asia's Worries *Life 4: New Game and Quality Time *Life 5: The Monster Slayer *Life 6: The King and Queen *Life 7: The Great Battle *Life 8: The Dragon of Domination Volume 8: The Battle at Ragnarök Begins *Life 1: Peace is the Best! *Life 2: Guests from the Norse *Life 3: Geezer from the Norse *Life 4: Day with a Norse God *Life 5: Arrival of the Evil God Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Story